


Science Was Always Gay

by VodkaFridge



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Homophobia, M/M, getting married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaFridge/pseuds/VodkaFridge
Summary: Beaker and Dr Honeydew have been together for a while but they haven't told any of their coworkers. After Honeydew proposes they tell everyone. Everything's going well until Miss Piggy hears about it
Relationships: Beaker/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Best Night At The Cheesecake factory

“Meep meep” beaker said  
“Not in the office Beaker!”  
“Meep…” he responded sadly  
“When we get home we can do that, but let's keep our voices down in the office, I don't really want the other to know about us. You know how they are.”  
“Meep meep meep, meep meep.”  
“I know Beaker, maybe one day.” I knew how important it was to him to tell our friends about us, but I was still scared. 

“Do you want to go to the cheesecake factory tonight?”  
“Meep meep meep?”  
“There’s no occasion we just haven’t been in a while.”  
“Meep.”  
“Why don’t you meet me at the car? I need to get my jacket.”  
“Meep meep.”  
“Love you too.” I kissed him on the cheek.

They drove home first so they could change out of their work clothes into the appropriate fancy attire for a cheesecake factory. 

There was a hole in my heart that only Beaker could fill. I hoped he would be in my life to fill it forever, but we never talked about long term commitment and I had no idea how he felt about marriage. My felt eyes scanned the room from side to side trying to find the engagement ring. My heart pounded loudly and doubt started to set in. What if he didn’t want this? What if he didn’t want to get married. I probably should’ve asked him before I got him a ring. I let out a long sigh and said “Honeydew! You can do this!”

Beaker walked in as I said that, “Meep, meep meep?”  
“Oh sorry Beakie I was talking to myself.”  
“Meep meep?  
“I’m fine. Now let's go get some cheesecake.”

We got in the car and headed towards their local cheesecake factory, we were both excited to see their regular waiter, and what new cheesecakes they had in stock. I was excited for more reasons than that, I was going to do it tonight. I was going to propose to the love of my life tonight, I can do it! I love him and he loves me, I know I can do this and I’m sure it will go well. 

“Well.. I know we haven’t really talked about this but” I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. “Will you marry me?”  
Beaker's eyes filled with tears. “Meep!”  
I was so excited that he said yes and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with this muppet.


	2. Epic Highs and Lows Of Posting An Engagement Photo

I woke up first, I looked over at Beaker and smiled at the face of my sleeping fiance. “Meep.” Beaker said quietly as he woke up. “Good morning to you too Beakie.” I kissed the other muppet gently before pulling away, and getting up to get ready for the day ahead. 

“So Beakie I was thinking, I know how much you want to tell our coworkers about us.”  
“Meep.”  
“Yeah, so I thought maybe we could do it really casually, not make a big deal out of it.”  
“Meep meep.”  
“I was thinking maybe we could post an engagement photo on instagram. It would be cute and everyone would know we're together and that it's serious.”  
“Meep! Meep meep!”  
“I thought you'd like that idea babe.”

After we got dressed and ready for work I pulled out my phone. We took a selfie of us together, Beaker holding out his hand showing off his ring, my hand around his waist as I kissed him on the cheek. It was such a good photo, Beaker even made it his new phone background. We posted it to both of our instagrams. 

Everyone was so supportive, after only a few minutes most of our work friends commented their congratulations. Everyone was so nice about it. Some of our fans even commented some really nice things. It was so nice to be met with such overwhelming support. 

When we got into work everyone other than Miss Piggy was there, clapping and cheering in support. They congratulated and hugged us, saying how proud and happy everyone was. Kermit had even bought a small cake on his way to work. It was a small surprise engagement party. Beaker started crying happy tears and I couldn’t blame him, I was also starting to tear up. We had been keeping it secret for years but now we could finally be open. 

Miss Piggy stepped into the room and everyone went silent. “Beaker! Honeydew! Meet me in my office!”  
“Meep Meep!”   
“It’s going to be okay beakie-poo.” I said holding his hand.   
We walked inside her office terrified of what she was going to say.   
“You’re fired.”  
“What?”  
“You’re fired! What are you deaf or something?”  
“Meep?”  
“Yeah he’s right why? You can’t just fire us without a reason.”  
“Your behavior is inappropriate. I don’t mind if you want to have this lifestyle but you can’t shove it in everybody’s faces and not expect consequences.”  
“Meep?! Meep!” Beaker was outraged.   
“Well we have families watching us and I don’t think this is appropriate for kids.”

Beaker and I left defeated, I was still in shock that I lost my job all because I posted an engagement photo. Kermit walked up to us sensing that something bad just happened.  
“What happened?”  
“We’re fired.”  
“WHAT?! I’m going to give that pig a piece of my mind!” Kermit quickly ran into Miss Piggy’s office and screaming was all that could be heard.


	3. Legal Talk and Tea Time

What were we supposed to do now? I held Beaker in my arms and consoled him while we sat on the couch in silence. We have a little money saved up that can get us by while we try to find new jobs. It was supposed to be used for our wedding, but I guess getting married can wait. I held Beaker closer to me.   
“Meep?”  
“Yeah, I’m okay. Or at least as okay as I can be.” I gave Beaker a kiss on the forehead.

I’m so conflicted about the whole thing like on one hand I want to make a bomb out of plutonium and leave it at Miss Piggy’s door and on the other I wanted to make a time machine out of the plutonium and take it all back. Even though my career was currently unstable at least I still had Beaker and if I had him I knew everything was going to be alright. 

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. Beaker and I looked at each other confused. We weren't expecting anyone. I slowly untangled myself from Beaker and got up to answer the door. It was Kermit. What was he doing here?  
“Hey Kermit. What are you doing here?”  
“Meep?” Beaker had gotten up and was standing at the door with me.   
“Hey guys how are you holding up?”  
“Meep, meep meep.”  
“So any news?”  
“I’m sorry... I couldn’t get your jobs back but I have a plan!”   
“Meep?”  
“You can sue Miss piggy.”   
“Meep meep?!”  
“Yeah Beakers right sueing seems a little extreme.”   
“She broke a law and committed a hate crime. I’ll even pay for the lawyer.”   
“Well… we’ll think about it but do you want to come in and have some tea.”   
“I'm always down for some tea.”


End file.
